In future software-defined networking (SDN), different services or applications have greatly different requirements on network data transmission. In addition, due to popularization of a machine to machine (M2M) technology, there is a massive increase in data connections, and an amount of data transmitted in a network also explosively increases.
However, a packet processing requirement of an existing wireless device is that various types of packets are processed by using a fixed mechanism, and therefore, service adaptability is poor, and processing efficiency of a service flow packet is low. In addition, because the existing wireless device is based on special-purpose hardware, and costs of upgrading and deploying a new function are high, the existing wireless device has difficulty in implementing network flexibility and in dealing with various future services with a great difference.